warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Onwards
O''n''wa''r''ds Episode Eight, Season Seven, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Back to Storm guys~! Onwards Shade and Brownhare stood there for what seemed like an eternity before Dawnfur coughed. “Look you two, I know you guys want to have some free time together and all that, but we’re having a serious meeting here.” “One that doesn’t involve showing how much you love one another,” Kitkat added helpfully. Shade broke off from Brownhare and glared at Dawnfur and Kitkat. She sat back down and Brownhare joined her, his yellow eyes relaxed. I stifled a laugh and mewed, “Alright, now that we’ve figured out the Shadow’s intentions and their involvement with the other crisis affecting the Clans, what shall we do next?” “Fight?” Dawnfur supplied helpfully. “Wow,” I shot back with feigned surprised, “What a brilliant idea! I never thought about fighting them.” Dawnfur smirked, “You’re very welcome, o’ great leader.” Snowbreeze sighed, sounding exasperated, “As much as we love to hear you two fight like little kits, can we please get onto the plan?” Ryewillow’s whiskers twitched and Kouhai let out a polite cough. Duskshadow stretched, “How about we strike them as hard as we can?” Brownhare shook his head, “The Shadows are obviously sneaky and strong enough – which is why they were able to defeat ShadowClan. We need to have a safer route in order to defeat them.” Tessa drew a line in the snow. She circled her paw around until she reconnected with the point she started with. “Suppose this is Clan territory.” She then cut it into four pieces, “There’s ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan.” She pointed at the land above ThunderClan, “This is Sunny’s territory, and here’s Frosty and Kitkat’s territory.” I started to understand what she was drawing, “They’ll know the land the best,” I agreed, “So they can attack best there.” Tess nodded, “Gorse and the Eagles can take the area where above WindClan, since that is where they live after all.” “We’re going to ambush them,” Willowfur still looked shaky from her discovery, but she was into the plan like the rest of them. Tessa pointed to ShadowClan’s territory. “We’ll need to avoid this land because the rogue’s camp has to be somewhere around here.” Dawnfur smacked the ground, “I should have let Elitas bring me to the camp before escaping,” she groaned, “then it’d be so much easier.” Kitkat leaned forward, “What about this piece?” she pointed at RiverClan’s territory, “From what the gray she-cat over that says, that Clan was nearly annihilated. There’s no way they can fight in that condition.” I glanced at the pitiful amount of RiverClan cats huddled behind us. “We can use that as a healing area,” Brownhare suggested, “The Shadows must know that the Clan was nearly demolished, so they’ll have no need to go there.” “Why not the island?” Shade asked, tilting her head, “This is our headquarters after all.” Crowheart’s quiet voice cut in, “It’s too obvious. If the Shadows know a lot about the Clans, they’ll know where you guys always hang out. They’ll target the island, I guarantee you.” Sunny glanced at the map with renewed interest, “We can use the island as bait then,” she stretched and drew a dotted line from the island to where ThunderClan’s camp was, “If a few cats start at the island, we can then lead the Shadows to where ThunderClan will be waiting.” “And then the ThunderClan can distract the Shadows and push them towards the outer territory,” Tessa added, “Where Sunny, Frosty, and Kitkat will be waiting with their troops.” “We should also try to find out where their camps are,” Shade frowned at our hastily drawn map, “We can’t end this whole conflict without finding out where they’re situated.” More and more cats chimed in with their opinion. Soon, our plan unraveled. I would stay at the island with Tessa and Duskshadow. Together, we would ambush the Shadows and lure them to ThunderClan. Ryewillow and Kouhai will arouse ThunderClan and we’ll leave them with the job. From there, Ryewillow and Kouhai will continue driving them towards the territory farther out from ThunderClan. The two rogue groups would take over, pushing them towards ShadowClan. Dawnfur will aid Rowanstar and ShadowClan in trapping the rogues in. After they are set, Dawnfur would investigate to see where the Shadows’ camp was. Snowbreeze and Willowfur will usher and lead the wounded back to RiverClan. (Tessa, Duskshadow, and I will help them when we’re done). Shade and Brownhare would stay in RiverClan, helping and healing the wounded. “Let’s do this,” Kitkat mewed – in a happier tone than expected, “We’re going to kick their tails!” Frosty stared down at our map with grim satisfaction, “We’ll show them that they can’t just mess with us without consequences.” “Let’s take our positions and wait for them to attack,” I mewed. I crouched low in the bushes with Tessa and Duskshadow. “How long do you think until they attack?” Tessa whispered. I shrugged, “Probably soon, they won’t wait that long if they already have a plan. Plus, they already made the moves on the Clans.” Duskshadow opened his mouth to reply, but rustling noises silenced him. I tensed, instantly wary. “They should be here somewhere,” a voice muttered. I recognized the voice of Angis. “Yeah, but what if they’re hunting somewhere else, Angis?” A female voice sounded slightly closer than the first. “Good point, Krim, but it’s likely they’re hiding somewhere,” Angis growled. I exchanged glances with Tessa and gasped as Angis’s paw suddenly jabbed into my side. “Storm!” Tessa yowled, lunging forward. I groaned in pain and clutched my side. Angis’s sneer appeared and he hissed, “I see we meet again.” I narrowed my eyes and kicked him aside. “Yeah and you’re not going to like what we have in store for you.” Angis sneered, “Oh no, I’m so scared!” he smirked in mock fear, “What are you going to throw at me this time? Mice? Fish?” “How about a big surprise?” I shot back, whirling around and racing towards the bridge. Tessa followed suit and the two of us reached the bridge in no time, the rogues yowling behind us. “To ThunderClan?” Tessa asked breathlessly as she kept pace with me. “To ThunderClan,” I agreed grimly. ~ Still panting, we reached ThunderClan and vanished into the trees. Angis and Krim pulled up behind us, sniffing the air for our scent. But the trees were drenched in fox dung and other disgusting scents, and Angis hissed in frustration. “Rats, we lost them!” he snarled, “We’ll have to tear down this forest to find them now.” I was breathing heavily, grasping my side to stop the bleeding. I could see the ThunderClan cats prepared to attack. It was time for Tessa and me to take our leave. Let’s go, I mouthed to Tessa, and the two of us slipped away unnoticed. ~ Ryewillow flicked her tail, and the ThunderClan cats rushed forward from behind the two rogues. “Didn’t scent us there did you?” Ryewillow smirked, “You’re going to love the party we’ve made for you.” Angis flattened his ears, obviously ticked that he hadn’t figured out where the enemy was. “I will slay you all,” he bared his teeth, “You better run now, it’s your only chance before I stop playing nice.” Kouhai pressed against Ryewillow, “As if we’ll let you.” Angis glared balefully at them, “Kiete sent me to investigate and hopefully wipe out those meddling rogues that have been cooperating with the Clans, but I’m sure she won’t mind if I have a little fun.” Ryewillow stared back at him bravely, “Come and get us,” she rushed forward, pushing the two Shadows towards ThunderClan camp and the territory beyond. ~ “They’re coming!” Kitkat whispered loudly, “Let’s hope those lousy ThunderClan cats don’t mess it up this time.” “This time?” Frosty teased, “How do you know they messed up last time?” Kitkat shrugged, “Instinct I guess, you know those Clan cats, always mess up on something.” “Like our plans?” Frosty’s whiskers twitched. The brown and white she-cat was about to reply when a deep throated snarl interrupted them, “What is this? Some set up plan? Those filthy Clan cats lead us here and then disappear and now you two are just sitting here and talking?” “Well,” Kitkat drawled, “There’s like almost no one left in our group, and we thought we’d thank you two for it.” Frosty grinned, revealing wicked sharp teeth, “We were waiting for you too. Do you want to play?” “Play?” Angis looked outraged. Kitkat had heard that this small black tom was intelligent and cunning, but he seemed so infuriated that all his thoughts of logic flew out of his brain. “I swear I’ll rip you both apart.” “Nice try,” Frosty smiled coldly, “I think we’ll be doing the killing.” Angis lunged, and Krim hobbled after him, nursing several wounds from the fight with the ThunderClan cats. Frosty dodged easily while Kitkat pounced on Krim. “Aw, you don’t have to fight this battle if you don’t want to,” Kitkat purred, pricking her claws at the she-cat’s throat, “I certainly can let you go if you want.” Krim’s eyes were rather terrified, but she let loose a snarl and tried to heave the pretty she-cat off of her. “Not going to work~!” Kitkat laughed. Frosty easily fended off Angis. “You’re pathetic,” she scoffed, “I’ve heard you were a true opponent, but you’re wasting my time.” Angis bared his teeth, slashing his paw down. Frosty ducked and knocked him backwards. She pinned him down easily and smiled at Kitkat, “Good work, Kitkat, at least you didn’t get your pelt dirty, huh?” “Guess they were too easy, yeah,” Kitkat agreed. Frosty flicked her tail affectionally, “I’m glad I picked you as my partner, Kitkat, others are obviously on par with you but…” “It must have been my looks,” Kitkat giggled as she hauled Krim up. “Now shall we send them running? Or shall we take all the fame and ask them to show us their lovely camp?” Frosty pressed down harder on Angis’ throat. Kitkat deposited Krim next to her comrade and brushed her tail along Frosty’s flank. “They certainly weren’t enough fun,” Kitkat glared down at the pair of cats, her amber eyes gleaming. “Then let’s go,” Frosty purred sweetly, “Forget the plan, you’ll be showing us where your camp is.” “Your brilliance is charming,” Kitkat rolled her eyes, “Can’t you sound more evil than that?” “Not for you,” Frosty mewed airily, “I can’t be sounding evil around you now can I?” Kitkat only shot her a look as they took the two cats towards the ShadowClan border. ~ “I can’t believe it was that simple,” I grumbled, “We spent so long on the plan and Frosty and Kitkat just ruin it all.” “Are they…sitting next to each other?” Willowfur mumbled in my ear. “No,” Dawnfur rolled her eyes, “They’re standing very far apart.” Kitkat and Frosty were sitting side by side, their pelts brushing. “Should I be worried?” Shade frowned, “Because I’m sure they aren’t that close.” Brownhare laid his tail on hers, “You shouldn’t be the one judging them,” he snorted. Sunny pouted, “I’m going to go ruin their fun because they ruined ours.” She strolled over and raised an eyebrow, “Are you guys done over there?” Kitkat jumped back, her eyes rather wide. “No!” she exclaimed loudly, then seemed to realize where she was, “I mean yes,” she coughed, “We were discussing battle plans. You lump are too incompetent for our taste.” “She means,” Frosty cut in because Dawnfur could snarl, “We were trying to form a good plan to save our rogue-mates.” “Yeah that,” Kitkat’s eyes flicked back and forth. Her tail was still lingering near Frosty’s. “Right…” I muttered, “That was awkward.” “We need to gather all our forces,” Tessa sighed, “The camps were huge. We need to make sure we have enough cats.” Rustling next to us made us all tense. Ryewillow jumped back involuntarily while Kouhai glared at the bush. “Is the bush alive?” Kitkat whispered. Frosty nudged her, eyes affectionate, “Yes, Kitkat, the bush is alive and it’s about to eat you because your pelt is too dirty.” “I just cleaned it!” “Hush,” Shade smacked a paw against her forehead, “Can’t you two be quiet for just a few seconds?” Kitkat opened her mouth again but Frosty snapped her tail over it. Before any of us could groan or remark about their inability to shut up, a slim light gray cat slipped out of the bushes. Gorse glanced around, slightly wary, “We’re not too late to join up, are we?” ''The End. (If you guys didn’t notice, Kitkat is like erratic and strange because it covers up who she really is. In a way, getting her pelt dirty evaluates the opponent for Frosty, making it easier for them to decide on how to attack. Also, she’s very reliant on Frosty because she’s practically all she has left. And if you really want to think it this way if Wetty approves I suppose you could say that Kitkat has a crush on Frosty and Frosty likes Kitkat too. So there’s your secret of my lovely pair of cats <3) '' Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold